One example of a prior art electric generating turbine is shown in FIG. 8, in which air is introduced as shown in direction 5 from an inlet 4 to an axial flow compressor 1 to be compressed to a high pressure and then fed into a combustion chamber 2 through an inlet 12 thereof, while the combustion chamber is fed with fuel through another inlet 11. In the combustion chamber the combustion of fuel with the compressed air generates working gas which is introduced through nozzle 17 and static blades 15,15' to dynamic or running blades 16 of the turbine to drive the turbine shaft 8. The shaft 8 is connected to an electric generator 10.
FIG. 9 shows a system of a conventional turbine for an electric power plant, in which working gas is introduced to the compressor 1 through an inlet 5 and is pressurized there. The compressed air is brought into the combustion chamber 2 through the inlet 12 of the passage 18, while fuel is fed into the combustion chamber 2 through the inlet 11. Combustion gas having a high temperature and a high pressure, which means the working gas, is introduced to the turbine 3 through the nozzle 17 to thereby rotate the rotor shaft 8 to drive the load 10, and discharges through an outlet port 6. The stator blades serve to change pressure energy of the gas to velocity energy, and the dynamic blades change the velocity energy of the gas to rotary motion energy of the turbine rotor, this motion energy being changed to electric energy by means of the load 10. In this connection, work energy of the working gas is indicated as an area ABCD in FIG. 11, wherein B means the state of the air before entering the combustion chamber, C means the state of the air when it enters the static blades from the combustion chamber, and D means a state of the air when it flows out of the static blades. It is thought that work quantity corresponding to the area ABCD changes to velocity energy of the working gas.
FIG. 10 shows a system of an exemplified conventional turbine of the so called external combustion type (heated type) in which the working fluid for driving the turbine is heated with a heating fluid in a heating chamber. In this system, work energy of the working fluid is represented as the area ABCD in FIG. 11.
In commonly accepted technique, in order to enlarge the above mentioned area ABCD so as to obtain more electric energy through the load (ex. generator), various means to increase the length BC have been adopted. That means to elevate possibly the temperature of C in comparison with the temperature of B by means of a combustion room. Such an increase enlarges the specific volume. For the purpose, heat-resisting materials used for the turbine have been developed, whereby the temperature of C could be elevated. At present, where the temperature of B is of room temperature, i.e. nearly 300.degree. K. (27.degree. C.), the temperature of C can be elevated to 1600.degree. K. However, it will be appreciated that it is not easy to elevate the temperature of C higher than that.